The self-contained utility cart disclosed herein is directed to the cleaning trade for cleaning hotels, motels, office buildings or regular households. There are many items required when cleaning an establishment. Such items are different varieties of cleaning fluids, rags, paper towels different varieties of brushes, long-handled tools such as brooms or mops, short-handles tools such as brushes, scrapers or squeegees. Also required are buckets or containers in which to mix water with certain cleaning solutions. The above list of utensils and containers can vary depending on particular cleaning job requirements. Many cleaning persons use a wire cart similar to the known grocery carts with maybe a container for trash attached thereto. However, it can be seen that such carts cannot maintain an orderly display of all the different items needed on a cleaning job. The person arriving at a certain job location cannot anticipate every item needed to perform that job resulting in many trips to the vehicle in which he or she arrived.